The present invention is generally related to cooking grills and, more particularly, is related to portable cooking grills, each of which includes a thermal chest for supporting the grill.
Gas-fired barbecue grills continue to increase in popularity due to their convenience of operation, relatively instant availability for use in cooking, substantially even heat distribution and cooking of food, ease of clean-up and versatility to cook numerous varieties of foods. Gas grills typically include a metal grid as a cooking surface and oftentimes use porous lava rocks disposed beneath the cooking grid to radiate heat upward to the cooking surface. This configuration permits grease and juices released from the cooking food to drip through the cooking grid and onto the lava rocks, eventually resulting in grease accumulation and flame flare-ups, or uncontrollable flames. Metal bars or metal grates may also be placed beneath the cooking surface in an attempt to collect and vaporize grease and other drippings.
Although it is common for full size gas grills to be located on a movable cart with the grill body centrally located toward the top center of the cart at approximately waist height, the mobility of these gas grills is somewhat limited. This arrangement places the predominant weight of the grill on top of the cart, possibly resulting in a somewhat top-heavy and unstable configuration. Furthermore, the mobility of these grills is limited due to the weight and cumbersomeness of the cart assembly and the grill, commonly fixedly attached to each other.
While smaller, more readily portable grills are also popular, these grills are typically small in size and often heated by charcoal. Although these grills are small and intended to be portable, the charcoal burning grills require a user to transport charcoal, lighter fluid, and matches. Charcoal not only requires the transport of items additional to the grill; charcoal is slower than gas to heat up, is messy to clean up and requires substantial cooling-off time before packing up.
Seemingly, the portable grill is most convenient in its use in tailgating, camping, or at locations such as the beach. However, the food to be cooked and the necessary cooking tools generally must be separately conveyed to the site of use.
Based on the foregoing, it should be understood that there is a need to overcome these and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention involves combination cooking grills and thermal chests. In this regard, an embodiment of a combination cooking grill and thermal chest in accordance with the invention includes a thermal chest that defines an interior, with the interior being sized and shaped for receiving food items. The thermal chest also includes an opening that communicates with and provides access to the interior. The grill of the combination defines a cooking interior. The grill is movable between a lowered position in which the grill limits access to the interior of the thermal chest via the opening, and a raised position in which the grill is spaced from the thermal chest so that access to the interior of the thermal chest is provided via the opening.
Another embodiment of a combination cooking grill and thermal chest in accordance with the invention includes a thermal chest that defines an interior and which includes an opening communicating with and providing access to the interior. The combination also includes a grill that defines a cooking interior and which incorporates a grilling surface mounted within the cooking interior. A repositioning assembly is mounted to the thermal chest. The grill is movable, via the repositioning assembly, between a lowered position in which the grill limits access to the interior of the thermal chest via the opening, and a raised position in which the grill is spaced from the thermal chest such that access to the interior of the thermal chest is provided via the opening.
Other features and/or advantages in addition to, or in lieu of, those presented above will be or may become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and/or advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.